Love sucks
by MissMe2306
Summary: A beautiful blond Celestial wizard went to the forest to pick some flower's, but little did she know she would meet a pink haired vampire, dragon slayer, natsu... I know my summery sucks but pleaseeee read, and vampire natsu, sexy right
1. Introducing

**Chapter 1- Introducing**

**I just want to make sure that no one will argue with me about the ages because I personally looked them up on fairy tail wiki, (it's actually fun to read). oh and I'm really sorry if someone get's angry because I'm copying some idea's of vampire diaries.**

A beautiful blond with chocolate-brown eye's was in her bed and groaning at the stupid mornings (I know how you feel -.-), that blonds name was the 17-year-old lucy heartfillia.

She groaned again and pulled herself out of bed and stretched, took a shower, bushed her teeth and hair and got dressed, she was wearing her usual blue mini skirt and white tank top with two blue stripes and a blue bow tying her hair into her famous side pony.

''_Ahh, I want to do something today but I don't know what_'' she thought to herself while sitting on he couch. A few seconds later she shot of the couch ''I know! I can go pick some flower's to decorate my house!'' ( It was the only thing I could think of to get her out of the house and into the forest!) . She grabbed some money and her phone and she looked at her Celestial keys.

''Hmm... I wouldn't need my keys, would I, nah, I'm just going to pick some flower's'' she said to herself as she waked outside, locked her door and headed up the mountains where the forest was, Lucy loves to go up there and pick the flowers that grow in the forest because they're always so beautiful she especially loved the purple flowers called vervain, because when she was young her mother gave her a bracelet with that flower inside one of the chains saying ''If you always wear this, you will be safe'' from that day she has always been wearing it.

**At the guild.**

At a certain guild called fairy tail, a group of friends (natsu, gray, erza) were at the bar arguing.

''Natsu!'' A scarlet haired 19-year-old girl yelled with brown eye's and wearing a blue skirt and an armour-like shirt her name was erza scarlet.

''But it's_ soooooooo_ good'' a pink haired 18-year-old (I just guessed his age because it didn't say his age, strange, isn't it? o.O) with black eye's said, he was wearing a vest-like shirt a white scale scarf, white pants (those thingy's around the pants, I don't know what they're called) and black sandles (what he's alway's wearing and the same with the other's).

''It doesn't matter if it's good, you hurt and sometimes _KILL_ people I still don't know how you convinced master to let you into fairy tail'' a 18-year-old black-haired boy with dark blue eyes said, he was wearing jeans, black shoes, a cross necklace, chain on his jeans and a metal a metal bracelet around his wrist, his name was gray fullbuster.

''He let me join because I was little and alone, and not to mention my awesomeness, I mean it's pretty good to have a vampire dragon slayer in your guild'' he grinned ''And I only killed _1_ person''.

''Yeah, you killed a person!'' erza said, ''But blood taste soooooo good'' he licked his lips, ''and I haven't had any for a week, that has to be some kind of record!'' he complained. ''No natsu! You and blood are like an alcoholic and beer'' gray watched as the pink haired vampire lick his lips.

''Arghhhhh!'' natsu groaned and stood up. ''Hey, where are you going!'' erza yelled out to him. ''To the forest'' he said in return, ''Don't try anything funny while your up their'' gray yelled out to him, ''I won't, I won't!'' he's been getting so annoyed lately because they've tried to get him to stop drinking blood, th only reason he's been living is because he's been feeding on the animal's in the forest.

''Natsu, please be careful of vervain, we all don't want to see you come back with an injury when you last tried to pick that flower up'' a gorgeous 19-year-old white haired girl with blue eye's, wearing a long pink dress said named mirajane strauss.

''_Thank you_ mira, at least _someone_ cares about me!'' he yelled back at them.

''We all care and love you natsu, we just don't want to see you hurt other people and then later have the guilt of what you've done pile up on you'' a 17-year-old blue haired girl with hazel eye's said she as wearing a short light orange dress with a white bow on it that tied around her neck and she had a yellow bandana tied around her hair.

He turned around to face them, ''Guy's, I think you're forgetting that I was turned into a vampire when I was 5, and so as I grew older I never felt similar emotion to other people, and so there for, I never feel as much guilt, who am I kidding I don't think I ever feel guilt'' he laughed as he turned and kept walking, he was stopped by mira's older brother.

''That's what worries us'' he gave natsu a worried look, natsu shoved his hand off his shoulder and kept walking.

''I hope that boy learns soon'' sighed the short guild master named makarov. ''I'm sure he will'' mira said, ''yeah well he better soon, he's going to keep getting worse, and we might have to kick him out of fairy tail'' gray sighed, ''Let's just hope it doesn't come to that'' erza looked down at her cake and continued eating, and soon enough everything went back to normal.

**Outside the guild**

''Arghh! I'm fine, I don't get what they're worried about, it's not like I'm gonna turn into some cold-blooded murderer'' he laughed at the idea ''anyway, once I'm done drinking the girls blood, I erase their memory so it's like it never happened'' he sighed as he continued to walk up, towards the forest.

**Well, my second story, what do ya think!, vampire natsu, hot right ;) , and will lucy and natsu meet an if they did, poor poor lucy doesn't have her key's!,**  
**Oh and he's still a dragon slayer he was just turned into a vampire a the age of 5 like I tried to explain in the story**  
**So hope you liked it! pleaseeee review, thank you!, oh and if you review could you also tell me which is a better title, love sucks or my little secret, my little secret will make sense in the next chapter **

**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**v**


	2. My Little secret

**Chapter 2- My Little Secret**

**Thanks to everyone who's followed, reviewed and favourited this story! and I'm sorry for making you wait 'till you could read more of sexy vampire natsu ;), oh and If you've seen vampire diaries the vervain stuff will make sence, if you havn't, it's sort of like acid for vampires. And there's a bit of O.O.C**

Lucy was currently in a field of vervain picking some flower's to decorate her house with, she smiled as she took in the beautiful scent. She stood up and started walking to another area with blooming vervain.

**Oh yeah and she had some cloth so she could sit on it and have a picnic.**

''KYAA!'' she had tripped on a her own two feet and fell face first ( aww Lucy, I know how you feel) when Lucy fell she noticed that she cut her hand on a rock (it was just a simple cut that went across the palm of her hand, it was only beeding a little.)  
''Ahhh, stupid rock!''

**To Natsu**

''I'm _sooooo hungryyyy_, maybe I can find a nice looking deer, rabbit, or anything running around here. He was searching threw tree's and then started to smell the scent of blood (uh-oh). He started to walk towards the scent, ''Natsu, stop! you don't need it, and just think of what the guild will do to you if they find out, not to menchion erza'' He shivvered and started to walk down the mountain because the blood smelt so nice, ''But what they don't know won't hurt them''. He grinned as he ran up the hill using his super speed.

**At the hill**

Soon natsu noticed that the smell of blood started to mix with the nice scent of vanilla, as he was running he stopped when he saw a beautiful blond in a feild of vervain. ''Damn''. He walked up to a tree and leaned against it in silence watching her, ''hello''.

Lucy spun her head around to see who was there... it was a pink haired boy who looked to be her age, usually she never see's anyone in the forest so it startled her to see him. ''Wh-who a-are you!?''.

''No need to be so frightend, my name's natsu dragoneel, and you are?'' He asked the bloond calmly. Lucy stood up straight, ''L-lucy'' and then it hit her, all those sighns telling people to beware of the vampire,_ natsu dragoneel_!.

Her eye's widend ''Your a v-vampire!'' she took a step back, ''Ahh, so you know of me, why, yes I am'', he grinned and took a step forward, she took a step back, he took a step forward, after doing this one more time, Lucy was out of the field of vervain, just what natsu wanted.

''_Got 'ya_'' he whispered to himself. He then used his super speed to get to where lucy was, quickly he grabbed her hand and dug his fangs to where the cut was.

She gassped but he then qickly coughed and threw her hand away, (remember she was picking up the vervain and smelling it) lucy took this as a chance to get away. She 'Lucy kicked' him in the face causing him to fall over (GO LUCY!), and she started to run down the hill.

That got natsu pissed, he got over the vervain quickly because it was only a little, and he hadn't swollowed it. He stood up and super speed ran to lucy and tackled her so he was on top of her. (his hands were on the side of her head and his legs were on the side of her hips)

As he tackled her, the impact of her head hitting the ground caused her to go unconsious. If not for the vervain, he would already have been sucking her dry, but he couldn't so he stood up and walk away wondering if maybe she would be safe from wolves and who know's what other animals in the forest.

He stopped walking and turned to look at the blond, ''You could be usefull, _Lucy_''. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style (he grabbed the cloth and put it under her so he could touch her). ''I probally shouldn't do this, but I'm dessperate.

Natsu was going to walk threw the town, but decided that that would look suspicious, so he walked aroung the town then he would go threw the back door, and hopefully happy wouldn't be there.

**Back of his house**

The pink haired mage was walking to his back door, little did he know that gray was going to check on Natsu. ''Oh my god... I knew he wouldn't last, well I better go tell erza'' He left to go to the guild and when he got there, sure enough, he forgot (ohhh gray -.-). Meanwhile natsu layed the unconsious girl onto his bed, watching and waiting for her to wake up.

**Happy's not at his house, he's still at fairy tail, hanging out with charle and wendy.**

She started to groan and move on the bed, and her eyes started to slowly open... until she remembered what happened and noticed that she wasn't in her own house and she jumped of the bed and saw natsu ''WHERE AM I!'' she yelled and poinnted at natsu. He lauhed at her, ''Now, now just don't worry for now and go have a shower'' he threw a towl to her.

**Just reminding you that she fell in the vervain field, and natsu can't touch her until it's gone.**

''NO! I'm not gonna have a shower in a guy, vampire's house!'' she protested. ''Just go and have a shower!, unless you need me to help you'' he smirked as he walked over to the blond, knowing that she'll have a shower without her having to touch her.

''Fineee! Just don't come in!'' she walked inside the bathroom and locked the door. Natsu laughed at the idea of ever peeking on a girl, he was never interested in girls, unless they were bleeding!

Once she finished having a shower, she got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, but as soon as she did she was pinned against the wall (one of his hands held her hands above her head, the other hand gently holding her chin to get her to make her look at him, and one of his legs in between her's to stop her from kickin him).

''W-what do you want'' she was freaked out!, first she get's nocked unconcious by natsu dragoneel, the vampire, then she wakes up inside his house, and finds him wanting her to have a shower and now poor Lucy fear's that the last thing she's going to see are his focused balck eye's.

''Don't worry, I just want to make a deal with you'' He realeased her and smiled, she tilted her head, ''A...deal?'', she was_ really_ confused, why would he want to make a deal with her.

''Well, you see, my friends are trying to get me to stop drinking blood, but they don't understand that I will _die_ if I don't have it... they just think it's like an achaholic with beer'' her looked sad and she started to think maybe she was wrong, maybe he was a good guy. ''Any way, I will keep you safe from anyone and everyone, and that includes me, but in return you will be my little secret'' he grinned at her.

''Your secret what?'' she looked up at him, ''My little secret... 'blood bank'''. She looked at him in horror ''BLOOD BANK, NO WAY!''.

''Aww, come on, you'll be safe from_ anyone_ that tries to hurt you, and I swear I won't kill you, besides when I'm only drinking animal blood I get weaker, so..?'' he put his infront of her meaning that if she holds his hand, their deal was made.

She didn't know what but something about looking into his deep, black eye's made her trust him, and so she put her hand on his.

That action made Natsu smirk, he rabbed her hand and pulled her towards him as close as he could, and wispered into her ear '_'There's no turning back know_''. He spun her around and tripped her onto his bed so now he was ontop of her (and this time, he can touch her!).

He grinned at her which showed her his teeth (he can choose when he grow's his teeth and not) and just like that, he pearced the skin on her neck and started to suck her blood. This action caused her to arch her back up and have one hand gripping his back, and the other gripping his hair. He took advantage of her back being arched by using one of his hands to make it's way around her waist and pull her upwards more so he could get better access to her neck.

He loved this alot more than the other girls but he didn't know why maybe, because there was somethin about her, maybe it was her scent, the adicting smell of vanilla, or her blood, it was so sweet, her name, lucy, it had a certain ring to it that he'd never get sick of hearing her name.

''N-nastu, stop, enough'' he had begun to have to much blood and lucy was beging to feel light headed, but sadly he didn't hear, and once again her world turned black and she fell unconsious again.

Natsu then noticed that she had began to feel lifeless, and stopped to make sure she was ok. When he checked her, he was suprised to see that she was already unconsious, he knew she was only unconsious because he could sence her heart beat. He decided that he shouldn't drink anymore because he could kill her if he did.

He got off her and walked into the bathroom to wipe the blood of his face, he came back out with a cloth to wipe the blood of her neck. Because for some reason, he cared for her.

**ATTENTION!**

**Sorry if you don't get it but in my version, vampires are rare but excist, and I made it that when natsu lost igneel ( i don't know how old he was, i just said 5), he was looking for him and one night a newly made vampire wanted to test on how to turn another into a vampire ( if you have seen vampire diaries it would help), he found natsu and turned him into a vampire **  
**If you havn't seen vampire diaries this is how a vampire turns someone else into a vampire**  
**1st. the vampire feeds a person their own 'vampire blood'**  
**2nd. they kill the person with their 'vampire blood' running and mixing with their own blood**  
**3rd. They wake up a vampire (well, before they're officially a vampire they have to drink blood, if they don't they'll die!)**  
**For all those people that will question how he's a dragon slayer and a vampire and it makes him more powerful, and I didn't want to change his past with loosing and living with igneel**

**Wow, that was hard!, Arghhhhh, and I don't like how it's starting to be soooooo dramatic, I'm trying to make it as funny as it can be**

**oh and to rose princess**

Rose Princess:You made natsu into a vempire? How could you...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!(screams loudly) **How couldn't I make him a vampire, He's AWESOME!** **And hahaha, my names Rose too ^-^**


	3. Lucy, our newest member

**Chapter 3- Lucy, our newest member**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

''_mmm''_ Lucy had started to wake up, she was now starting to flutter her eyes open, ''_mnn w-where am I_?''... Then she remembered.

''Natsuuuu! where the hell are you!'' she jumped of the bed and was searching the house for the pink haired mage ''Arghh- huh?'' she was searching and then stopped when she found a note.

**The Note**

_**Hey Luce, If you're reading this that means your awake and I'm gone, I'm done at fairy tail, you should come down and meet some people, and who know's if you're a mage you could even join!**_

_**~natsu :)**_

''He's at a guild! oh... he's gonna pay'' an evil smirk danced across her lips.

**Meanwhile at the guild**

A group of friends were sitting at a table and they were laughing and talking until... rey remebered what he saw that morning (aha! he saw for a reason!).

''Hey natsu, did you drink any blood today'' he asked which made everyone at the table look t him. ''N-no, why would you think that!" he laughed nervously, ''NATSU! stop kidding around, I saw you walking home with that unconsious blond''.

''WHAT!?'' they were pissed, he had drunk blood, again! ''Look I didn't drink her blood, I saw her in the forest and she tripped on a rock and hit her head pretty hard, hard enough that she fell unconsious and I decided that you guy's would probally want me to _not_ leave her there and let who know what attack her, so I brought her to my house until she woke up''. Alot of people had sighed for relief and at that moment and cute blond opened the guild door's ''Where's natsu'', she said in the kindess way she could.

''Oi luce, over here'', Natsu waved a hand to show her where he was, ''Who's she'' levy asked, ''Oh she's Lucy, the one from the forest''.

Lucy walked over to their table, ''So... Lucy, is it true that you and natsu were talking and you tripped on a rock and fell unconsious, then natsu brought you home'' gray asked just to be sure, lucy looked over to natsu, confused, and natsu gave her a look that told her to agree.

''Oh, uh.. yeah'' she smiled, ''Oh and natsu'' she walked closer to the sitting vampire ''Ye-''.

He was inturupted when her fist came into contact with his face, he never knew she could hit hard enough to hit him out of his chair. ''that's for this morning, ya dick!, you're lucky that tourus isn't here to kick your ass!''. (sorry, I don't know how to spell the cow!)

''Wow, natsu, what did you do!''. erza pointed at him ''oh, I, umm...accidently...dropped her'' they turned to lucy ''did he!.

''oh, yeah!'', they were now happy again because they _thought _that he hadn't bit her.

''So.. lucy, welcome to fairy tail'' A short man said

''what?''.

''You'll be joining fairy tail... right'', everyone nugdged her to make her say her, while natsu got up .

''come on lucy, you already hit like a member, so why not be one!'' he grinned. '''yeah ok!''.

She had a talk with the master and got a stamp on her hand, and everyone cheered and congradulated her. ''Lucy, Our newest member''

''Hey lucy, what kind of magic do you use'' natsu asked tilting his head to the side.

''Oh, I'm a Celestial wizard''

**I'm sorryyyyy this was a really bad chapter, i don't really know how to write these fill in chapter's cause I've got this big fight, which leads to romance ;)**

**But I don't know what to write in between that, any idea's people :D**


	4. Pay backs a bitch

**Chapter 4- Pay backs a bitch**

***ATTENTION, IF YOU NEED TO KNNOW ABOUT VERVAIN READ, IT'S IMPORTANT FOR THIS CHAPTER!***

**Ok, if some people still don't really know what's so bad about vervain, it's like acid to all vampire's so if they touch it...ouch, it could even kill them if someone used it really badly.. and if they only get hurt with it a little they'll still be hurt but they'll also be weaker, it's a real flower, so if you want to know what it looks like google it, and if you've seen vampire diaries, it will make sence!, it's a bit important for this chapter, and Thank you thank you thank you!, and I will not stop **_**any**_** of my stories until at least 1 kiss!, so don't worry about me not writing this because I will! :D**

**It's been a few days and lucy has stayed nastu 'little secret', and lucy's gotten used to natsu asking for blood.**

Everyone were at the guild laughing and talking, natsu was sitting at the bar with lucy, gray and erza beside him ''Hey mira, can I have another Jerez'' ('Jerez' is a spanish word for drink, I couldn't think of a good word for a hot drink, sooo straight away I though 'Ohhh, What about spanish words, haha smart right XP ) ''Oh sorry natsu, I don't have any with me right know, but you should be able to find some in the storage room, and with that, natsu sighed, stood up and walked into the storage room.

''So, lucy'' mira said with a serious expression to Lucy, ''What's your relationship with natsu, 'cause you guy's seem to be _very_ close'' mira winked, ''no no no! we're just friends'', saying that made her heart drop, but she didn't know why. Suddenly they heard a scream.

Many of them ran into the storage room and to their horror, they found natsu on the ground cluching his shoulder (it didn't do much help, because the wound was bigger than his hand and they could see that it seemed to be bleeding and burnt, any one know what happened!), and he was coughing and coughing (and sometimes he coughed up blood), Lucy imediantly ran to his side.

''NASTU!, what happened!'' Lucy was crying and had her eye's wide with shock, everyone else that could see wear gasping, crying and were just plained shocked and cofused, '_how could someone do this to natsu, a vampire_ and_ dragon slayer!_

Gray went to natsu's side and helped him sit, ''Natsu... what happened to you?...''. Natsu groaned and stood, shaking and stillclutching his shoulder, he grabbed lucy's hand and ran out of the guild, trembling a bit, to get away from everyone.

''Natsu what are you doing and what happ- AHH!'' she was inturrupted because natsu had once again pushed her against the wall and started to suck her blood.

But she noticed that it wasn't how he usually sucked her blood, usually he was in controll and he was just hungry, and he was calm and fearce, but this time was different, she felt like it would be so easy to kick him of her, he was clinging Lucy's shoulder's so he could stand probably, he was trembling, he drank like he needed it, he was scared and weak.

He finally stopped drinking and look her in the eye's with in a very serious way''N-natsu.. what happened..?'' he look so worried yet he looked like he would kill someone.

**Flash back**

_Nastu walked into the storrage room looking for his drink, ''Arghh where is it'' he spoke to himself while searching threw boxes, ''Hello, natsu'', before natsu could turn to see who's voice it belonged to he was punched in the face and was sent with a bang to the floor._

_Natsu looked up and he could see one, well fit man with long black hair and green eyes', and another with short brown hair with red high lights and blue eye's, they were both wearing cloaks that covered most of their bodies, Natsu's eye's widend in horror as they both took out a large amont of vervain._

_In quick movements, he found himself bleeding and burnt in _alot_ of area's, the two area's which hurt the most was one on his right shoulder which they had pressed against his skin and in his mouth, they had shoved some in his mouth..._(NATSUU! Noooooo! who would've thought that flower's could be so toxi!)

_They moved so fast he could barely see them, (he only saw them at the begining, before they started to use the vervain), and when he finnally stopped moving they said the worst threat possible ''You killed our gang leader, so we'll destroy what you love most, your precious lucy''_

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! I bet you wanna know what happens next... well so do I (seriously, I don't even know what's gonna happen) but i do know that this is the start to some romance~**


	5. where's lucy

**Chapter 5- Where's Lucy**

**Natsu explained everything that happened to everyone, and lied to tell them why he grabbed lucy and took her outside. and woooohoooo! you guys are awesome!**

When everyone settled down and natsu was a bit better, he never left Lucy's side, but if he had to he used his dragon hearing to make sure she was ok, Then when it started to get late, she decided to go home, but that didn't stop natsu from following her.

''Ahh!, natsu, leave me alone!'' Lucy yelled at the vampire following her, ''But what if you get hurt, Luce! then it'll be my fault!'' he slung an arm around her shoulder, ''Natsu~ I'll be fine!

''If they get to you then you won't be fine, did you see what they did to me, and I only healed so fast because I'm a vampire, but if it's you...'' he stopped walking and looked at the ground. ''Fine!, if it'll make you happy, you can stay the night with me'' and with that, natsu perked up with a wide grin on his face, ''Really! then what are we waiting for!'' after he said that Natsu picked lucy up bridal style and ran to her house, ''N-natsu! what are you doing!'' Lucy yelled while blushing furiously, I want to get to your house 'cause I'm thirsty, and it wouldn't be to bad to have some blood that's as red as your face'' he grinned ''S-shut up! my face isn't red!'' she covered her face ''Oh but lucy it is~ '' (kyaaa! :D )

Once lucy opened the door nastu put her down and waited for her to shut and lock the door, once she did natsu pulled her down onto the ground (once again he was on top of her) and he began to suck her blood until she told him to stop.

Lucy yawned ''That just made me tired, night natsu'' she said as she hopped into her bed, ''Ok, night luce''

After a few minutes of laying she felt something in her bed, Lucy jerked her head up and saw that natsu was beside her, ''Hey what're you doing, go sleep on the couch!'' she said looking at her pink haired friend. ''But I already tried to sleep their and it was sooo uncomfortable, plus happy's sleeping there'' Lucy looked at her couch and saw that the blue cat was asleep on her couch, she sighed ''fine, you can stay, but don't try anything funny'', natsu laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, causing her to blush.

''W-what are you doing! she tried to get out of his grasp but failed, ''I'm just protecting you, lucy~'' Lucy kept trying to get out of the hug but failed everytime, so she accepted the fact that there was no way of getting out. Natsu felt her body relax, and that made him grin, he could easlily see her blushing.

**Morning**

The sun's rays poured threw her window, and natsu started to wake up and yawn, ''Luce, wanna go to the guild'', ''...'', his eye's glanced to where Lucy was sleeping, but found that she wasn't there anymore, Natsu's eye's widened in horror, ''How... she..'' he couldn't get the words out, but that was when he noticed a note on lucy's pillow

**The Note**

**Hello natsu.**

**We have done what we said we would, and we took lucy, if you want her back, you'll have to come to us but the only way you could save her is if you defeat us and live, which we doubt will happen, but if you do see Lucy again, we do not promise that she'll be unharmed.**

After reading that letter, he burnt it and began sniffing for Lucy's scent, he didn't know what he would do but he did know that he would get lucy.

**With Lucy**

Lucy started to slowly open her eyes, but when she saw where she was, her eye's darted open, the room lucy was in had a dirt floor, cracked but strong concrete walls, a small wooden bed and a window behind bars just like her. ''Where am I'' a man with brown hair, red high lights and blue eye's opened the doors, ''Ahhhh so your awake, and don't worry, we just need you as baight for your friend natsu, but he won't take us as much of a threat if your in perfect condition'' while saying that he pulled out a pocket knife a sliced lucy's cheek, and her responce was imedianlty to kick the guy in the face, which made him fall over (GOO LUCY!), but her little victory didn't last long because once he stood he puched lucy in the stomach with such force it sent her flying across the room, hitting the wall and falling unconcious.

**Noooo Lucy!, do you feel bad for her cause I do!, it was so painful to write :'( haha.**

**And sorry if some of it's a bit...wonky or not spelt properlly (like that word . ) I havn't been getting much sleep... BUT nah!, sleep can wait!**


	6. Don't touch her!

**Chapter six- Don't touch her!**

**ohhhhh god, soooo sorry for the late chapter! but here you are the new chapter!, and yes yes my grammar sucks... i should really fix it, oh!, in the last chapter when i said they were a 'gang' pretend I called the a guild hmmm... I think I'll call them the... stalks, hah!**

Lucy could here the faint sounds of a man, ''Don't be so rough with her, we ned her _alive,_ Jake!'' her eye's started to open and she saw that the man with long black hair and green eyes's, ''yeah yeah, well I don't think that it killed her, Brad'' she saw a man with short brown hair with red high lights and blue eye's, the man she assumed was Jake looked over to her and saw that lucy was awakening, ''HAH! _see_ I _didn't_ kill her!'' Jake said while pointing a finger to Brad.

Brad sighed and walked into the room Lucy was in and knelt down (remeber she hasn't stood yet so she's still on the ground), ''Good, you are alive, I was begining to think he killed you'' Lucy glared at him, ''Why am I here'' she said.

''Well if you must know, we brought you here as bait for natsu dragoneel, I think after he reads the letter we left for him, he should be here soon, we basicly told him that if he would come here, he would die, and we also said we would hurt you'' Brad brushed his fingers along the cut on her cheek.

Lucy jerked away, ''Natsu won't come! The only reason I'm with him is because I'm his stupid little blood bank! I'm nothing to him!'' She didn't know why but saying that hurt her, ''He wouldn't risk his life just to save me! There are tons of other girls he can suck dry!, HE'S NOT THAT STUPID!'' and as if on cue, one of the guild member's came into the area Lucy, Brad and Jack were in.

''Jack, Brad, dragoneel's coming'' Lucy face palmed herself, ''so he _is_ that stupid'' Lucy mumbled to herself, Jack walked into the cell, ''well, come on lucy, we need to be there when he come's into our guild, so we can witness his murder'' Lucy shiverd at Jack's last words.

He grabbed lucy's wrist to make her stand, ''Wah!'' Lucy immediately face planted onto the ground. Jack sighed, ''Can't you even walk properly'', he picked up lucy and put him over his shoulder's ignoring her protest and kicks.

They walked threw the guild and they walked to an upper level, _''Arghh! I have to get out of here, I KNOW! I can use my key's... wait... where are my key's!''_ Lucy looked around and saw that her key's were attached to a belt that Jack was wearing _''There they are!... Know, all I need to do is get them!'_' Jack dropped her onto the floor, she replied that with a 'oomph'.

Lucy saw that she had a chance right now to get her key's, so she took it.

Lucy pounced up and took the first key she could could get, ''_SUCCESS!''_ Lucy looked down at the key she had grabbed, ''_...NOOOOOOO! WHY! WHY KNOW!? WHY PLUE! WHYYYYYYY!''_, now she was _really_ regretting what she had down, lucy summonded all of her corouge and looked up at Jack, only to receave a punch in the face.

Lucy yellped and hit the floor, and looked towarrds jack, her vision was blurred from her tears, but she could see well enough that he had raised his hand to hit her once more. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and waited for another hit.

''DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH LUCY!'' Lucy opened her eye's and everyone's heads snapped to the direction the voice came from, there he was, in the front of the guild, looking as pissed as ever, natsu himself.

''natsu...'' lucy whispered to herself, Brad chuckled and walked towards lucy ''Oh, Natsu Dragoneel, my eyes must be deceiving me, it seems that you actually seem to.. love your little 'blood bank''', Natsu flinched at those words, _''How dare he call lucy that!... wait, I'm the one that called her that in the first place... why would I care... But that doesn't matter now! What matters now is getting lucy safe... and of corse getting some payback''_.

Brad's smirked, ''So how would you feel if I did this...''

Brad leaned down to lucy and grabbed onto her hair and pulled her upwards, earning a scream from Lucy.

Natsu growled and flames around him began to increase, even lucy could feel the heat.

He snapped his head up to look at brad, and he ignited flames around his hands, he ran towards brad (and boy was he fast XP) Natsu lifted his right hand and punched Brad straight in the face, nocking him back while he let go of lucy.

Natsu knelt down to lucy and wiped away her tear's, ''...lucy...''.

Natsu stood up and glared daggers at brad and jack, he lunged at them, ''I told you NOT TO TOUCH HER!''

**Tadahhhhh, I'm starting to get sad now because... because, i believe this story is nearing an end, but i will promise you one thing... Tomorrow I'm gonna be going on a writing spree, so i'll proberly finish writing this story and hopefully get near finished for my 'kitty lucy' story, and if your worrying about romance, DON'T!, because i don't know how, but i will find a way for them have romance, i can promise you that much XD**


	7. Love Sucks

**Chapter 7- Love sucks**

**Ok, this chapter has a fight scene in it, but i thought this story was starting to be a bit too dramatic, so i added a bit more comedy, so hopefully you will laugh :D, and i have to say... i had **_**alot**_** of joy in writting this chapter!**

Before Jack got a chance to blink, natsu's fist conected with his face and he was sent flying across. Natsu spun around to see Brad, he didn't need to think twice before running up to Brad and punching him in the gut, and just like his partner, Brad was sent flying across the room.

**Lucy P.O.V**

'_Oh. my. god... Natsu is a really good fighter!'_ I looked around and then remembered that we were in there guild... and natsu did just beat up their master. They were all glaring at natsu walking ever so slowly up to him, and they were all getting thier magic ready... oh... shit.

''Natsu! Look out!'' Natsu began to turn but he wasn't quick enough, member's of the guild dove with their fist ready, while other's pounded him with magic.

It looked so... beautiful... all of the colours from their magic combined together, it looked beautiful, but I knew that on the other side of the magic it must have been pure hell. I wanted to help him so much, but I couldn't stand, my eye's just looked in horror.

'Natsu...'' I whispered his name from the breath I had left, but as I did, his words roared over mine.

''FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!'' he yelled at the top of his lungs, the room was almost filled with flames (almost!, because what help would it be if he burned lucy), the heat became _really_ intense, I could only get a glimps of his face threw all the fire... and it scared me.

Everyone backed away from the flames, coughing and trying to brush the flames away with their hands, getting ready to attack again when they could see natsu.

The smoke and fire finally disappeared, and natsu's face was still as serious as ever, I swear, if looks could kill, we wouldn't be here anymore and- wait, what the hell is he doing!

''RAHHHHHH! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW! COME AT ME!'' natsu yelled again, but it was different, he was... _enjoying _this!, His hands were in fist while he was breathing fire and looking up to the room, while laughing something that sounded like 'Arghy, hah hah heh heh'... sorta like a pirate laugh.

**(He looked like happy fighting natsu, like he looks when he's not in that detailed drawing... I guess you could say chibi mode, and he's laughing that really happy laugh, but the laugh he laughs when he's fighting, but it's not really a serious fight, hopefully someone understands)**

''What the hell man'' ''He's crazy'' ''He's phsyco'' ''What's up with this guy'' ''Come one, let's get out of here!'' ''GUYS LET'S GO!'' the member's were all backing away and mumbling something about natsu, they were scared of him... well I guess he migh have looked kinda crazy, wait.. screw that, he did look crazy!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Soon enough, the guild was clear, except the people that hid behind things... or inside things...

Natsu walked up to lucy and knelt down, ''You ok Luce'', he looked deep into her eye's, ''Natsu... what the hell was that!'' Natsu chuckled and picked her up bridal style and began to walk out the guild, ''Come on, lets go'' he said in a calm voice... unlike lucy's, ''NATSU PUT ME DOWN! I CAN WALK!''

Natsu walked futher away from the guild and he was now carrying lucy threw the forest, so they could get back to the guild, and he didn't want one of those stupid stalk member's to suddenly appear.

''NATSU! ARGHHHH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!'' lucy punched natsu in the face, it wasn't hard, but it was hard enough to make him drop her.

''_ouch,_ what was that for'', natsu looked at her, but saw that she was serious, ''Luce... what's wro-''. ''Why?... why did you come, why did you come to help me!?, I'm just your stupid blood bank! So why! you even got hurt!'' Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she motioned to the wide cut on his shoulder.

Natsu chuckled, ''Don't worry, this cut is nothing'', he cupped her face with his right hand and he used his thumb to wipe away one of her tears, ''And your much more to me than a 'stupid blood bank''', Natsu gazed into lucy's eye's, ''Then what am I to yo-''.

Her sentence was cut short when natsu pushed his lips against lucy's. Her eye's were wide in shock, soon enough, she relaxed and fell into his deep and passionate kiss.

They started to run out of breath, so natsu slowly pulled away from their kiss. He smiled a caring and heartfelt smile, ''Your my little secret'' he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek, ''I love you luce'', he quietly whispered in her ear but loud enough for her to hear it, ''And if it meant saving you, I wouldn't care if I live or die''.

Lucy looked up into his eye's, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his chest, ''I love you too'', her voice was mufled but he could still hear it, and that made him smile.

Natsu stopped smiling when he heard her giggle, he pulled lucy out from his chest and lookeed at her, ''What's so funny?'' he asked her but lucy only pulled away from his hands (they were holding her shoulder) and dropped and layed on the green grass, ''If you'd die for me... then love sucks'' she giggled again while natsu layed beside her and held her hand, ''Yeah... I guess it does'' he laughed to.

They both layed their, quietly, for about 3 minutes until natsu stood, taking lucy's hand and pulling her up with him.

''Come on, we should go to the guild, I bet happy told everyone what happened and they're all worrying'' (in the night, just pretend happy came to lucy's house so he was their when natsu read the note and ran to get lucy).

''Ok'', Lucy grinned at natsu and he slung an arm over her shoulder's as they walked to fairy tail.

**At Fairy Tail**

''Lucy-san!, What happened! you're cut!'' Wendy ran up to lucy and hugged her. Lucy was startled by it, but she got over it and started to pat the little girl's head, ''Don't worry Wendy, I'm fine''.

''Natsu! Lucy!'' Erza came marching towards them, they both flinched while wendy ran away.

''I want to know the truth, we've all bee suspecting natsu, but now we're sure that your relationship with him is different, we all find it hard to believe that he hasn't taken a taste of your blood yet, so we want the truth!''.

Natsu sighed because he knew that lucy would tell them the truth, and the truth is... he's to young to face erza's wrath!

''Ok erza, the truth is-'' Lucy stopped, should she really tell them.. did she want to tell them, Lucy smiled, no, she was his little secret after all. ''The truth is erza, our relationship is alot more'' Lucy hugged natsu's arm, he was a little taken back by it but smiled in the end.

''EEEEEEE!'' mira cried out and ran up to lucy, only to grab her hand and pull her to a group of girls at a table to discuss what was happening between her and natsu.

Natsu went to the group of guy's and was shocked that they wanted to discuss his and lucy's relationship too, it was pure hell for him to keep receiving a bit to hard pats on the back from elfman, while being told something about him being a 'man'.

But overall, things had gone back to normal in fairy tail... with the exception of natsu and lucy.

**OHMYGOD! i'm finished! it may not be my first story... but it's my first completed story! (with more that one chapter!). i am guilty for squeeling while writing their kissing scene XD.**

**I greatly appreciate every one who reviewed, favourited or followed my story! Thank you!, and remember, i'm **_**alway's**_** open to new idea's ^-^**


End file.
